Linear variable displacement transformer (LVDT) position sensors comprise a primary transformer coil winding and two secondary transformer coil windings wound on a common axis. As the primary transformer winding is excited with an alternating current (AC) voltage signal, it generates a magnetic field that couples into the two secondary transformer windings, establishing an AC voltage signal across the two secondary windings. A moveable core that is free to move linearly along the common axis of the windings affects the amount of magnetic coupling between the primary windings and each of the secondary windings. The moveable core is attached to a rod that is itself attached to some mechanical structure whose position is desired to be determined by the LDVT position sensor. As the moveable core moves in one direction or another, the coupling from the primary winding to the secondary windings changes, and an indication of the position is provided by the outputs of the secondary windings.